Dear Dark
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Dark is surprise by the letter he receives before he goes on a mission to steal a piece of art. He reads it finding it helping the fact he's homesick for her and wishing to be in her arms. It makes him happy with just the simple words on the letter, 'Dear Dark.'


**Arashi: This is a crossover oneshot between Inuyasha/D.N. Angel. It been rather awhile since written anything for D.N. Angel so Dark may be ooc.**

**Disclaimer: D. N. Angel and its characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki****. Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just own the plot. There is no money made of this work.**

Warnings: Au, letter, establish relationship, fluff, Love sap Dark, ooc, slight language

_Letter_

Dear Dark

Summary: Dark is surprise by the letter he receives before he goes on a mission to steal a piece of art. He reads it finding it helping the fact he's homesick for her and wishing to be in her arms. It makes him happy with just the simple words on the letter, 'Dear Dark.'

* * *

A sigh heard from the figure sitting at the window sill with a leg out gently hitting the house, a dark purple hair teen scowls at the night sky lost in his thoughts. His purple eyes seems to look in the distance. His mouth opens about to speak but changes his mind. He shakes his head feeling miserable to be away from his heart at the moment. It's an important artwork but not as much as Kagome is to him.

"Kagome," He whispers almost longingly just wishing to have the black hair girl in his arms as her sweet brown eyes gazes at him with love and trust in their depths.

He didn't hear the door open or when his brother Daisuke Niwa peaks his head in calling softly, "Hey Dark a letter arrive for you."

He grunts not looking at the other boy. His mind he could see Kagome. Her smile lighting up the room which takes his very breath away. God he's such a lovesick sap. Since when did he, Dark Mousy, became whip? Probably the day he met his match with Kagome when they bump into each other at the Music theatre couple of years back. She been Daisuke's friend and god sister he believes or was it cousin. He's not positive.

Seeing her brown eyes challenging him made his feathers ruffle and he had to find what pushes her buttons. Who would have thought accidently seeing her only in her underwear when he open the door to go restroom would result into a slap and the rest history. He fallen hard for her.

He glances over seeing Daisuke is still standing with a raise brow. He scowls at the shorter red head teen not wanting to leave his seat. He holds out a hand making a 'common on' motion with his fingers makes Daisuke roll his eyes.

"Stupid jerk is pinning for her," he mutters thinking of his own sweetheart, Riku, making a dopey smile appear before handing the letter over and heads back out to leave Dark alone to read the letter in privacy.

Dark ignores the red head and tears open the envelope to pull out a sheet of stationary paper smelling a lot like Kagome's favorite perfume. His heart hammers in his chest. A huge smile appears on his lips and he unfolds the letter to read the first words

_Dear Dark,_

_Please promise me you will be careful. I know you always are my dear Phantom Thief. I guess it's more for my own sake. Crazy huh? Remember I love you. You have the most important treasure which is my heart and….a smaller one waiting in some months. None the less have fun!_

_With all my love,_

_Kagome_

"A smaller treasure waiting in some months?" Dark whispers reading that line with a furrow brow as the slight possibility of little feet running enters the back of his mind but pushes it off.

As if that is possibly happen even if it's an entertaining idea of such a little boy with his mother's hair and his eyes along with a little girl with her mother's features and his hair and eyes. He scoffs at the image before standing up to leave for his mission.

With one last look at the sky before jumping out the windows for his wings to open, he said softly, "Love you Kagome. I promise to stay safe for you."

* * *

Looking at the night sky, Kagome gently places a hand on the hint bugle forming and smiles. She hopes Dark would get the hint of her news she just found out couple of days ago but didn't have the heart to say yet since it still been a shock.

She murmurs, "I Love you Dark. Come home soon."

* * *

**Arashi: Well its rather a cute little ending in my opinion. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
